This invention relates generally to dental operatories for out-of-office use, and more particularly concerns a mobile dental operatory especially constructed for use in relatively remote locations, and for use with incapacitated patients.
With increasing public acceptance of the idea of adequate dental care--of at least a basic or minimal nature--there has arisen a corresponding demand for dental care by persons who are not able to come to a dentist's office. These persons may be sick, or old and infirm, or otherwise incapacitated. Additionally, some persons live or work in areas which are so remote as to make travel to a dentist's office almost impossible. To such persons, dental care must be brought.
Dental operatories which can be moved from place to place are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,665 to Saltzman, 3,081,542 to Sherfey, and 3,111,759 to Shackelford, among others. An examination of these patents shows, however, that the disclosed units are not especially adapted for rugged use, and are not capable of supporting dental operatory work for extended periods of time away from an office or other permanent base. The disclosed units are not, for example, especially adapted for easy transportation and satisfactory use in remote geographical regions such as lumbering camps, fishing villages, or other areas. Nor are these units especially adapted to withstand the rigors of a great number of trips in and about even urban areas. No consideration has been given to years of heavy use and transportation from a dentist's base of operations to convelescent homes, homes for aged persons, and the like. Still further, such units do not lend themselves readily to extended periods of use without resupply. For example, such units are not especially adapted to provide three to five days of dental care operations without replenishment.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a rugged mobile dental operatory unit which will meet the foregoing requirements. Alternately put, it is an object of this invention to provide a mobile dental operatory unit which can be quickly and easily secured in a small truck, van, automobile or like conveyance for relatively long trips to isolated areas, which can provide support for several days of dental work, and which will withstand years of rugged use.
Another object is to provide such a unit which can be easily moved over all types of ground surfaces.
Still another object is to provide a dental operatory unit which can be used in remote, isolated field treatment situations with minimum setup time.
A further object is to provide such a unit which can be easily used with minimum effort by the dentist in treating either reclining or supine patients who are feeble or otherwise prevented from sitting erect.
A yet further object is to provide such a unit having a workspace located at a height which is handy to either a sitting or a standing dentist.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.